<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrath by Nikelaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578453">Wrath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikelaos/pseuds/Nikelaos'>Nikelaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inuyasha deadly sins [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikelaos/pseuds/Nikelaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Wrath wasn't a feeling unknown to him, he had experienced it in his long life. A few times, but he had felt it.</i><br/><i>But it has always referred to something that had been done to</i> him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inuyasha deadly sins [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Inuyasha Sins Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Secon entry for Inuyasha's Deadly Sins</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wrath: uncontrolled feelings of anger, rage and even hatred.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wrath wasn't a feeling unknown to him, he had experienced it in his long life. A few times, but he had felt it.</p>
<p>But it has always referred to something that had been done to<em> him</em>.</p>
<p>He had been furious that his father had not left Tetsusaiga<em> to him</em>, instead of giving him that sword that doesn't kill.</p>
<p>He had been furious when he realized that, despite having found her, Tetsusaiga didn't want<em> him </em>as his master, preferring his bastard brother.</p>
<p>He had been furious that Naraku had made fun<em> of him</em>.</p>
<p>He was furious when Inuyasha had almost killed<em> him </em>with the Wind Scar, but he understood that his brother had not hit him with the intention of killing. Stupid hanyou.</p>
<p>But never - EVER - he had felt anger at anyone other than himself.</p>
<p>
  <em> «In the end, she died a miserable death, and so, this means she has truly died in vain.» </em>
</p>
<p>Mouryoumaru's words had made him lose control, so much so that he broke the only weapon that could be useful.</p>
<p>He had sacrificed his sword for a <em> woman</em>.</p>
<p>The strange thing? He didn't care about Toukijin.</p>
<p>He was furious with<em> himself </em>because he couldn't save<em> her</em>. Tenseiga had been useless.</p>
<p>He looked away from the sea he was watching, and, looking back, he noticed a cloud that he knew well approaching.</p>
<p>A few moments later, Toutosuai was in front of him.</p>
<p>«You gonna hand over Tenseiga? I’ve come to reforge it. To be a weapon.»</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>